


[podfic] Hunger

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He has traversed space and walked countless worlds, and there are still some things that take his breath away. Loki considers Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381005) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



****

****Title:** [Hunger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381005)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/profile)[icarus_chained](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** Loki/Tony Stark

 **Length:** 00:05:19

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/21%20\(AVG\)%20_Hunger_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
